Just Another Icha Icha Paradise
by shaeelee
Summary: A song parody about Kakashi and his favorite literary friend...CHAPTER 2 up. Also: random characters from other mangaanime pop in too.
1. Just Another Icha Icha Paradies

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil Vassar, the song Just Another Day In Paradise, Kakashi, Icha Icha Paradise, or the manga Naruto...I own nothing **sob**

Just Another Icha Icha Paradise 

Naruto screaming, Sakura beating  
Kiba barking at the mailman bringing  
The latest book - overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, long chapter  
People lying round in the shower  
The quirky plot makes me laugh   
Finish the chapter and I put it back  
There goes the team  
Baby, don't it suck  
Promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things

Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another Icha Icha Paradise  
Well, there's no book that  
I'd rather read  
Well, it's descriptive  
And well-written  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I write the author every night  
For just another Icha Icha Paradise

Friday, I'm late  
I was helping a cat,  
Get her old lady out of the tree, they start to yell  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Ramen in the Ichiruka  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Read another chapter that's overdue  
But somebody had a bad dream  
Naruto and Sasuke

Can me and my uke  
Come in to sleep in between?

Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another Icha Icha Paradise.  
Well, there's no book that  
I'd rather read  
Well, it's descriptive  
And well-written  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I write the author every night  
For just another Icha Icha Paradise

Well, it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another Icha Icha Paradise.  
Well, there's no book that  
I'd rather read  
Descriptive   
And well-written  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I write the author every night  
For just another Icha Icha Paradise

For just another Icha Icha Paradise  
Well, it's Naruto screaming. Sakura beating  
Just another Icha  
Well, it's Friday. I'm late  
Oh yeah, it's just another Icha Icha Paradise.


	2. Verse 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the coffee in my hand. I don't own Naruto or the cast, Phil Vassar's "Just Another Day In Paradise", Sohma Shigure, or Mirokou or Sora or Riku. cries

_Naruto screaming, Sakura beating  
_

"Mail! Mail!" Naruto cried loudly, wondering what there was for Konoha's #1 shinobi. Sakura groggily walked out of her home, awoken by a sharp noise.

"You mean there's no mail for Konoha's #1 shinobi!"

"Naruto, you bakayaro! SHUT UP, SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP YOU KNOW!" Sakura screamed, pounding fists into Naruto's skull.

Kiba barking at the mailman bringing  
The latest book - overdue

"Wadd'yah mean there's nothing from Shino! All you brought was that pervert Kakashi's book! Why'd you even bother?" Kiba's dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement with his human companion. Kakashi walked up and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Is there a problem with our friend Mr. Mailcarrierpersonmansir?"

"Hai. Shino's on a mission in Sand and 'Mr. Mailcarrierpersonsir' has the nerve to tell me that all he brought was your stupid pervy book."

"Icha Icha Paradise is here? Really! Well you're an hour late Mr. Mailcarrierpersonsir and-"

"My name's Mirokou." He waltzed over to Sakura. "Miss, will you bear my children?"

"What kind of A STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT!" Sakura screamed, beating Mirokou repeatedly across the head, forming lumps.

_Good morning baby, how are you?_

All of this went unbeknownst to Kakashi, who had zoned out at Mirokou. He was currently lovingly rubbing his cheek against the cover of the book, purring.

"IIP, IIP, all for me, IIP." A stranger bounced in singing happily.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi questioned. IIP?

"IIP, IIP, huh? Yea…who are thee who knowest of this literary masterpeice?"

"Hatake Kakashi? You?"

"Sohma Shigure at your service, fellow reader!"

Got a half hour, long chapter  
People lying round in the shower  
The quirky plot makes me laugh

"Well, I have a half hour 'til I gotta train the team, wanna read with me?"

"Sure, oooh, you have secret yaoi edition 5 too!"

Kakashi chuckled and opened his book. He loved how these books never started slow. First page and already he was in the boys locker room after a game as they whipped each other with wet gym towels, and mocked each other.

Finish the chapter and I put it back  
There goes the team  
Baby, don't it suck  
Promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things

Before he knew it, the chapter was over, as was his half hour. Turning to 'Gure-san, he whined, "Lucky teme, you get to keep reading about Sora and Riku in the mansion's kitchen……" 

'Gure snickered and continued reading the next chapter.


End file.
